Brian and Peter vs Kurumi/Twilight vs Tirek and Trixie/Tino vs The Dazzlings
This is the how Brain and Peter faces Kurumi, Twilight Sparkle fights off Tirek and Trixie, and Tino battles the Dazzlings in Tino's Adventures of Behind Enemy Lines. sees Kurumi coming toward Shido Peter: Oh no! Shido's in trouble! Brian, we've got to do something! Brian: Right! Tino: That's right! I'm coming to! Peter: Let's go! Shido Optimus Prime: Shido! Get away from there! runs away from Kurumi Kurumui: Where do you think you're going Shido? Shadows catches Shido Optimus Prime: SHIDO!!! Shido: Let go of me! Kurumi: Oh whoaish me, I can't believe I'd completely mess things up. And now that you're mine, no one can save you now Shido. Oh well, it can't be helped now. laughs Tino: LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU STUPID SPIRIT!!!! Rainbow Blast and hits Kurumi Peter: My god you okay? Shido: Yes. I'm okay. Kurumi: So, Tino Tonitini and Peter Griffin. And how can I forget that dumb dog Brian, came to the rescue, I see. So who's going to face a beautiful spirit like me? Tino: I will! Brian: Wait. Let me and Peter handle Kurumi, Tino. You go handle the Dazzlings. Tino: But Brian! Brian: Don't worry, Brian she'll pay for what she did to me last time. to Tino and the Dazzlings Adagio Dazzle: Well Tino, you have gotten stronger than we expected. Tino: I am strong... but I'm not stupid! Sonata Dusk: I've got an idea to Adagio Adagio Dazzle: That's a good idea. Well Tino, we have to defeat you the easy way. Tino: What?! : Dazzlings :: Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh :: You didn't know that you fell :: Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh : Dazzle :: Now that you're under our spell :: Blindsided by the beat :: Clapping your hands, stomping your feet :: You didn't know that you fell : Dusk and Aria Blaze :: Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh : Dazzle :: Now you've fallen under our spell : Dusk and Aria Blaze :: Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh : Dazzlings :: We've got the music, makes you move it :: Got the song that makes you lose it :: We say "jump", you say "how high?" :: Put your hands up to the sky :: We've got the music, makes you move it :: Got the song that makes you lose it :: We say "jump", you say "how high?" :: Put your hands up to the sky :: Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh :: You didn't know that you fell :: Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh :: Now that you're under our spell : Dazzle :: Listen to the sound of my voice : Dusk and Aria Blaze :: Oh-whoa, oh-oh-oh : Dazzle :: Soon you'll find you don't have a choice : Dusk and Aria Blaze :: Oh-whoa, oh-oh-oh : Dazzle :: Captured in the web of my song : Dusk and Aria Blaze :: Oh-whoa, oh-oh-oh : Dazzle :: Soon you'll all be singing along : Dusk and Aria Blaze :: Oh, whoa, oh : Dazzlings :: We've got the music, makes you move it :: Got the song that makes you lose it :: We say "jump", you say "how high?" :: Put your hands up to the sky :: We've got the music, makes you move it :: Got the song that makes you lose it :: We say "jump", you say "how high?" :: Put your hands up to the sky :: Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh :: You didn't know that you fell :: Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh :: Now that you're under our spell :: Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh :: You didn't know that you fell :: Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh :: Now that you're under our : Dazzle :: Spell : laughter Tino: moaning Adagio Dazzle: Now, come to us my love. Tino: I...shall...go...to...my...true...loves...The Dazzlings. Carver: Oh no! Tino needs help! Category:Sonic876 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts